In the mass production of cans, the can lids are formed with an annular groove to which is applied a sealant compound or end lining material as a preliminary to application of the lid to the can body whereby the lining material will form an effective seal between the lid and the end of the can body. The ever-increasing rates of production of can bodies and lids presents a need for end lining machinery capable of handling and lining cans at extremely high rates of speed without requiring the use of a number of machines thereby minimizing the resultant space, labor and cost requirements.
Various machines have been devised for high rate can end lining operations. Representative machines are those which form the subject of U.S. Pat. Nos. 827,414 (Brenzinger), 894,540 (Schionning, 1,004,699 (Sharp), 1,811,162 (Troyer et al), 2,233,774 (Diezel), 2,313,750 (Hothersall), 3,015,303 (Stohlquist) and 3,019,938 (Miller). Of these, the patents to Brenzinger and Sharp disclose multistation tables or supports for advancing can lids successively past a sealant gun. Troyer et al discloses an apparatus for stacking can ends together with a sealant gun mounting with associated means to cut off the discharge of sealant from the gun in the event that a can end is not properly in place. Stohlquist is directed to automated machinery for advancing can ends from a stacked area through a sealant station and into another stacked area by using a common carrier mechanism.